


Hush Little Darling

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the team find themselves with a very upset little girl who won't stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Darling

Title: Hush Little Darling  
'Verse: Time After Time  
Word Count:1193  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, OCs: Stephanie, Seleny, Olivia, Trenton and Allan (future Torchwood Three team)  
Spoilers: Takes place long after TW03 and DW04.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: MPREG, slash, possible fluff alert  
Summary: Jack and the team find themselves with a very upset little girl who won't stop crying.  
Notes: Massively unbeta, so please forgive all mistakes. I'm behind by one one [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/) fic, and hope to be caught up by tomorrow. Written for [Day Ten](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/3411.html#cutid1)  
Additional notes: I hope to finish a couple of giftfics this week, and get cracking on a new chapter of "Thrice Blessed" - which went on holiday hiatus it looks.  
(I think I need a couple of TAT icons!)

  
  


Jack was in his office, on the phone with the PM when he heard the cog door open and the proximity alarm go off. Immediately following was the squeal of a little girl, greeting her aunts and uncles. Jack grinned as he waited for the PM to wind down what he was saying to Jack. It was obvious to Jack that Trenton and Stephanie had returned from the lunch run.

At least the current PM was a family woman, and was used to Stephanie barging into her daddy’s office while he was on a call.

“Yes, ma’am, I understand. And I’m glad you see my point of view. I’ll draw up a new proposal for the future of Torchwood London and we can set up a date for my coming to London.”

Half of him was listening to activities in the Hub.

“DADDY!!! We’re back!” he heard Stephanie call out after making her rounds with the others.

“Stef, no run…” he heard Trenton yell out in warning, along with footsteps going toward his office.”

Suddenly the wail of a child in pain filled the Hub.

“Oh God. Ma’am, I need to go. I think Stephanie learned again not to be running. Thank you, ma’am. I’ll call you again later.” He quickly hung up the phone, thankful that she understood family crisis and knew Stephanie and what she was able to get into.

Jack rushed out of his office to find Seleny holding Stephanie, while Olivia was looking her over. The toddler was clinging onto her aunt, crying. Stephanie noticed when he approached. Immediately she twisted in Seleny’s arms, crying out, “DADDY!!!”

Jack’s heart went out to his daughter as he reached out to take her in his arms. Cuddling her close, one hand rubbing her head, he sighed. “Were you running, Stephanie?”

“Sorry, Daddy,” she sobbed, hiding her face in his shoulder.

“She’s fine, Jack. Just took a tumble. But I’d like to clean up the cut on her knee,” Olivia assured Jack.

Jack nodded. “Come on, sweetheart. We’re going to make your knee better.”

“Okay Daddy,” she sniffled into Jack’s shoulder.

Now rubbing her back soothingly, Jack followed Olivia down to the autopsy bay. He settled her on the table, still rubbing her back. She maintained a fist grasping Jack’s shirt as Olivia cleaned the scrap. Jack started to grin as he watched the medic open a drawer and take out a box of neon colored plasters with dancing pandas on them.

“Which color, young lady?” Olivia asked.

“Purple!” Stephanie said, then sniffled. Tears were still falling from her eyes.

Jack leaned over to kiss her head. “It’s okay, sweet pea. See? All patched up now.”

She nodded, but still cried.

“Stephanie, I’m not mad, but you have to stop running. I don’t want you to be hurt. You were lucky it was only a little boo-boo.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” She started to cry again.

And continued to cry for the next half hour, clinging onto Jack. They tried everything to make her smile. Her favorite toys came out from the room set as her playroom. Jack promised an outing on their next free day and to take her shopping to pick out a new toy. He took her down to visit Mr. Weebles, and went as far as promise that both of her daddies will take her to buy the Weevil more new clothes.

No matter what any of them did, or give her, or promise, she still clung to Jack, crying.

Finally the proximity alarm went off, and the cog door opened to allow Ianto the enter. He was not feeling well when Jack left that morning, so Jack told him to come in when he was feeling better. Or to stay home and relax for the day.

The moment Stephanie realized Ianto was there, she cried out, “TADDY!”

Ianto rushed over to Jack, who met him halfway. The little girl started to cling to Ianto. Jack allowed her to hug him, but still kept his grip on her. “Stephanie, remember little brother,” Jack warned her.

“Oh!” She nodded, and then turned back to Jack, burying her face in his shoulder again.

“What happened here?” Ianto asked.

Jack explained, while Ianto rubbed her back.

Leaning over, he kissed his daughter head. “I think I know just what is needed.”

“I hope you do. I was hoping that once you showed up, she’ll be okay,” Jack said. “You know how sometimes she wants both of us when only one of us is here. Or in a mood that the wrong daddy is with her.” He shrugged helplessly, not sure anymore how to make her stop crying.

“Sit tight with Daddy, sweet pea.” Ianto disappeared to the kitchen.

A short while later, Ianto came up to Jack, who was now sitting at Ianto’s workstation, with a still crying Stephanie on his lap.

“Look what Taddy has, sweet pea,” Ianto said.

Both Jack and Stephanie turned around. Ianto had to keep from laughing when both of their eyes went wide. He grinned, realizing at that moment just how much Stephanie looked like Jack.

“YAY!” She started to clap and then held out her hands.

“I want you to sit nice and be careful. It’s hot. Here, let Daddy hold it for you. Okay?”

“Hurry Daddy! Get it!”

Jack laughed, taking the mug of hot chocolate from Ianto. It was more than just hot chocolate. There was whipped cream, and raspberry sauce drizzled on it, chocolate sticks coming out of it. There were chocolate shavings over the whipped cream and finished with a cherry.

“Yum!” Jack exclaimed as he held the mug, then laughed as Stephanie stuck her face in the mug to take a sip.

She lifted her head with whipped cream on her nose and the rich chocolate around her mouth. “YUMMY!”

“It looks it. Say thank you to Taddy,” Jack said.

“Thank you, Taddy! I love you!” She dove back in for another drink.

“That looks really good. Can I have a little,” Jack asked.

“No…” She looked up at Jack, pouting.

Jack laughed. “Okay. I’ll finish what you don’t, sweet pea.”

“Okay.” She went to drink more.

Jack continued to stare at the drink, starting to lick his lips. Ianto realized that he had everyone in the Hub staring at the mug of hot chocolate, and then at him.

“Ianto….” Jack started, pleadingly.

“Me too, Uncle Ianto?” Seleny asked.

“And me?” came from Livvy.

“Make that four,” Trenton stated.

“Five,” came from Allan.

Ianto shook his head. “That is a very special recipe for upset little children under five. Sorry, but the rest of you can’t have any. Well, except for Jack. He can have whatever she doesn’t finish. But I’ll be willing to bet she’ll finish it all.”

He smirked and started to walk away, realizing everyone was still staring at him.

Once he was out of sight, all eyes went back to the little girl happily drinking her hot chocolate, while sitting on Jack’s lap, with whipped cream on her face, and chocolate around her mouth.

“Oh man….” The others said in unison.

“YUMMY!” Stephanie explained and drank more.


End file.
